the_kiggz_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
There are many different kinds of magic in Kiggz Saga. Witchcraft Witchcraft is a form of magic that requires the user to be adept in using spell books, incantations, and a wave of a wand. Some people, like Lemoa, are born with these powers, but the person needs to be taught in order to control them by being sent to Piglumps. Powers: * Witchcraft - Ability to cast spells and/or curses. * Conjuration - Ability to conjure objects out of the blue. * Healing Spells - Ability to magically heal injuries and/or diseases * Apricoting - Ability to teleport oneself and/or others in a giant apricot from one location to another. * Transformation - Ability to magically transform an object into a different one. * Mashing* - Ability to merge with another person into one. Sorcery Sorcery is a rare type of magic, that allows its user to channel their magic without a wand. Only a handful of witches, such as Kitty and Trail Kiggz (Tabasco), are skilled enough in witchcraft to ditch a wand and do it completely by themselves, without having to channel their magic through a wand. Powers: * Magical Immobilization - Ability to magically immobilize something or someone. * Pyrokinesis - Ability to conjure and control fire. * Shapeshifting - Ability to alter the appearance of oneself or others. * Telekinesis - Ability to control the movement of objects or other people/animals. * Teleportation - Ability to magically teleport oneself and/or others from one location to another. * Conjuration - Ability to conjure objects out of the blue. Dark Magic Dark Magic is a form of magic that only dark ones or very skilled witches can do. Powers: * Dark One - Ability to use the powers of Darkness acquired with the Dark One's Dagger. * Enhanced Traits - Augmented strength, agility, durability and fighting skills. * Immortality - Eternal unaging life. Can only be killed with the Dark One's Dagger. * Foresight - Ability to see the future in bits and pieces. * Witchcraft - Ability to cast spells and/or curses. * Conjuration - Ability to conjure objects out of the blue. * Healing Spells - Ability to magically heal injuries and/or diseases. * Heart-ripping - Ability to rip someone's heart out in order to control/kill them, among other purposes. * Magical Immobilization - Ability to magically immobilize something or someone. * Pyrokinesis - Ability to conjure and control fire. * Shapeshifting - Ability to alter the appearance of oneself or others. * Telekinesis - Ability to control the movement of objects or other people/animals. * Teleportation - Ability to magically teleport oneself and/or others from one location to another. * Transformation - Ability to magically transform an object into a different one. * Potioncraft - Ability to create liquid substances for various purposes by combining a set of ingredients. * Mashing* - Ability to merge with another person into one Neko Magic Nekos have special magic. Powers: * Meowshifting - Ability to only shapeshift into a cat. * Weapon Summoning - Ability to summon weapons out of certain body parts. * Deathly Screech - Ability to harness all bodily fluids to a screech to kill everyone around to hear it. Nekos can only use this ability once in their life, because it will kill them in the process * Mashing* - Ability to merge with another person into one. Rock Magic Rocks have special magic. Powers: * Mashing* - Ability to merge with another person into one. * Weapon Summoning - Ability to summon weapons out of their rock. * Super Strength - Ability to be strong. *everybody has the ability to mash* Category:World of Kiggz